


Soft and Sweet

by artoria



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artoria/pseuds/artoria
Summary: Ryoji wakes up, only to find a familiar face is being very needy towards him - and wants the most endless supply of hugs, kisses, and sweets.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Soft and Sweet

When it came to a person knowing the most out of such a complex character as Minato Arisato, the person who would be the right candidate for that is literal death incarnate Ryoji Mochizuki. The yellow-scarf boy knew everything there was to know about the detached, aloof boy; and was truly the only person he had ever opened up to. Sure, S.E.E.S. knew quite a chunk about Minato's life and what kind of person he was.. but it was only a _glimpse_ of what his calm demeanour unfolded. 

* * *

Ryoji awoke from the double-sized bed he and Minato shared, rubbing his eyes and starting to drag himself out of the bed - that was if someone suddenly yanked his shirt back from behind as Ryoji stood up.  
  
It was the blueberry boy, tugging onto Ryoji's pyjama shirt. _".. Ryooooojiii...-"_ Minato mumbled, in a very droopy, lazy-like tone. Ryoji looked back and giggled at the sight. _".. Awh.. what do you want, my dear?~"_ he replied to the shorter, needy boy in his usual flirtatious tone. Minato looked down and then looked up again directly at Ryoji with some puppy dog-eyed face that probably resembled a similarity to the pleading face emoji you find on your phone.   
  
It was clear what the emo boy wanted, he wanted attention, he wanted kisses all over, and he also wanted his favourite two things in the universe - morning cuddles, and morning dessert. These desserts would be chocolate cakes, candy, ice cream, and cream pie. No, not **that kind** of cream pie, you fucking filthy animal, they're not in the mood for **THAT** kind of cream pie just yet.  
  
 _"I see.. do you want cuddles-?"._ Ryoji gave a big smile to Minato, lying back down onto the bed and gradually pulling Minato closer to his chest. The petite, blueberry boy sleepily laid his droopy head on Ryoji's chest, his flat, delicate blue locks falling onto it.

Minato started to mutter something to Ryoji, his mouth partly closed. _".. mmh.. ccaan.. have.. ccakey..-.."._ Ah. The boy seemed quite dozy, yet he seemed to mutter something about wanting cake. Minato was a strange individual - it looked like he needed more rest, but yet he wanted to consume all the sweets and dessert he liked. To simply put it in Ryoji's words: he just... likes it. You can't _stop_ him from eating whatever he wants - Minato would do it at his own will.

_".. but Minato..-"_ Ryoji stared, looking at the other's eyes that perfectly described his messed up excuse for a sleep schedule. _".. you're barely awake, hun.."_. Minato let out a whine akin to a lost puppy. He sleepily cuddled the man he was laying on top of. _".. Ryoooojiii.. b-but.. b-buuut.."..._

His whiny, half-assed mumbles simply didn't go in one ear and out the other for Ryoji.. this was a thing he had to deal with, that doesn't mean he hates it though. In fact, he really enjoys Minato's company and sleepy attitude - the blue boy's puffed cheeks really got to the best of him and always makes his heart skip a beat.

but it's almost like he **forgets** Minato is too socially incompetent because of his mental disorders and clings to a person so much that sometimes the real them is revealed to them constantly - _for all eyes to see._

_Oh well. Enough explaining._

Minato attempted to try and get more of his partner's attention onto him.. he nuzzled the scruff of his neck - slowly, but surely, turning into minute, soft kisses of Minato's love. Dusts of pink fell quickly onto Ryoji's cheeks. _".. ah-.. Minato..-?"_. The kisses were.. full of love, combined with a sleepy attitude to everything. Minato's eyes were fairly dull because of his sleep schedule, but they glimmered in the light reflecting in from his small window; they shined like diamonds. The fascinating blueish-grey orbs of his changed a hue into a nice sky blue - and you bet it was a sight to see.  
  
Ryoji pulled the smaller boy away from him and gently said. _"When you wake up, my dear..."._ He stopped for a bit, giving Minato time to give his attention to him. _"... then we'll get you as many sweets and cake as you would like.. 'kay?"_ Ryoji smiled, giving Minato a small forehead kiss. The blue-haired boy hummed, and dragged Ryoji back into bed with himself. _"  
  
"... Please stay. I know I can be needy, but please don't mind it."  
  
_ _"Alright."  
  
_ Then just like that, Minato went out like a candle light.  


**Author's Note:**

> UM.. SO LIKE . THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER ??? SDFGKTREWASHDFJKLDS IF U LIKED IT THATS GOOD.. IF U DIDNT LIKE IT.. im sorry :(.. BUT IM TRYING TO IMPROVE ASHDJFKGTRELS


End file.
